


Get in the Lion!

by SioDymph



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexism, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: One year after disappearing, Junior Officer Sokka suddenly crash-lands back on Earth in an alien space ship. And he has big news, not only are aliens real but they're heading for earth! And now all that stands between Earth and the Galra Empire are five teenagers, and old man and some magical robo-lions.(A Voltron AU with the Gaang!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Get in the Lion!

**Author's Note:**

> You might be wondering why I made this. 
> 
> Unfortunately I don't have an answer for you because I'm still trying to figure that out myself! lol

Life in the Garrison was never easy, but here at this school Katara and her brother had a better chance than if they had stayed at home.

At least, that’s what her Father and Gran Gran would always remind her of in calls. Any time she felt isolated from her peers, or her Professors and Sargent were rude, or she felt homesick for the icy plains of the Southern Tribe, her family back home always had to remind her that she was at the Garrison for a reason.

As children, Katara and her brother, Sokka, proved themselves to be talented kids. Highly intelligent, easily picking up new skills, and quick problem solvers. So much so that they both were recruited to study in the Garrison. With the promise that if they worked for the Military Academy they would be able to learn so much more than they could at the small schools in their tribe. And that with advanced training, someday the two would help keep the entire world safe.

Sokka had taken to the Garrison easily enough, quickly advancing in all of his classes until he was promoted from Junior Cadet all the way to Junior Officer and was sent on his first off-planet mission with the ATLAS crew.

But Katara had always struggled more. She had a stubborn streak a mile-wide and refused to ever except the sexist or classist remarks from her professors. So somehow, despite being the more responsible and considerate sibling, Katara had been labeled as a troublemaker and rebel-rouser while Sokka was considered a golden boy. But no matter how much her teachers and bosses tried to knock her down, Katara refused to ever fall. She worked hard, fought even harder, and never let anyone make her feel small or unworthy.

When she first got to the Garrison, they’d told her and the other students that they were there to do big things, and Katara always held onto that expectation.

But everything changed last year when the ATLAS crew suddenly went missing.

While on a mission to Pluto to collect ice cores, the ATLAS began emitting an S.O.S, claiming that an extraterrestrial entity was coming into contact with them. Then they disappeared without a trace.

The Garrison had been looking for them on the outer banks of the Solar System for over a year now. And still they couldn’t even find a clue of what happened to the ATLAS crew.

Most of the Garrison believed there must have been a technical error on the ATLAS ship that caused it to crash. A small handful of students believed that there must have been a wormhole that opened up and stole them away. Many students at the Garrison believed whole-heartedly that they really were abducted by aliens. But no matter how it happened, it didn’t change the fact that Sokka was gone.

Without Sokka, without knowing if her brother was even alive still, Katara had gone numb.

Her grades started slipping, she hardly ever participated in any of her classes. If any of the other cadets even uttered a word about “the botched pluto mission”, Katara would throw hands with the other students. And over time her conduct record just got worse and worse. Without Sokka it felt like all the light had been taken out of the Garrison, leaving Katara frozen.

If it weren’t for her friends Aang and Toph, she probably would have flunked out of the Garrison and gone home. And even though she was grateful to her friends, she still couldn’t help but question why she was still here. Sokka had been one of the Garrison’s prized students and they’d sent him to his death. How could an organization that was so careless really care about all its cadets?

She knew something had to be done about the Garrison; the way they treated their students like lab rats and fodder, not to mention the blatant sexism, ableism and classism. But sadly, Katara didn’t even know where to begin.

For now, she was stuck being called “The Crazy Southern-Tribe Girl”, or worse, “Sokka’s Poor Little Sister”.

At least Toph and Aang didn’t pity her. They knew she was upset, and they were upset to lose their best friend too, but they never let that define themselves or Katara.

Most days, the three of them would sit near the back of their classes, or alone at their own table in the cafeteria. The worst though was when they had to go through flight simulations.

The trio were paired together, shoved into a little box and ordered to make a perfect landing.

Of course, between Katara’s over-controlling, Toph’s trolling and Aang’s need to escape the small confines, they failed with a big, red “F”.

Sargent Paku, gave them a look of pure disdain as they exited the simulation. Before turning to the rest of the class and asking, “Can anyone tell me why these three failed?”

“The communicator refused to properly hail the rescue ship.” One student replied.

“The pilot wasn’t safely buckled into his seat and fell during the flight.” Another replied.

“The navigator failed to direct her crew safely to the landing zone.” Another student said, not even bothering to raise their hand.

“Those are all very excellent observations. However,” Sargent Paku replied, starring the trio down. “The truest reason for their failure is because they did not work as a team. They were unable to communicate and perform as a single unit.”

Aang couldn’t help but look down in shame at Paku’s criticism. Toph just scoffed, crossing her arms. As Paku continued his tirade, Katara’s blood went cold.

“Need I remind you cadets, it’s because of poor communication like this that the horrible ATLAS tragedy was even possible. And furthermore-”

“That’s not true!”

The whole class turned to look at Katara when she finally spoke up.

“Excuse me, cadet?” Paku asked with a raised eyebrow.

“My brother was many things, but he was an excellent student and leader! There is no way he would have allowed something like that to just happen!”

“Well, accidents happen.” Paku tried to say.

“That was not an accident!” Katara said, she tried to march forwards only to be help back by Aang and Toph. Mostly Toph.

“And this, ladies and gentlemen, is precisely why I believe the Garrison needs to be more restrictive in admissions. The Garrison is meant to be an elite team, the best of the best, our Academy has no time for the emotional antics of women-”

Before Sargent Paku could continue making sexist remarks, a siren began wailing and the hallways lights all turned yellow.

“Code Yellow!” Sargent Paku snapped. “All cadets, return to your dormitories until further noticed. Class dismissed!”

As the cadets all began hurrying back to their dorms, Katara felt Toph grab them both and drag them behind a trash can to hide.

“What the-”

“Why don’t we go out while everyone’s busy with the yellow-drill?” Toph said with a smirk.

“Toph,” Katara said with a groan. “We can’t afford to get in anymore trouble! We’re already on the brink of getting kicked out as it is!”

“Exactly!” Toph said. “Between you flunking, me picking fights with pretty much everyone, and Twinkle-Toes’s _little dance party_ -”

“I just wanted everyone to have fun.” Aang said with a pout.

“We’re all pretty much one more accident away from getting kicked out.” Toph continued. “And between you guys, I’d rather get kicked out for doing something actually fun, instead of something dumb like failing another stupid flight simulation.”

“Plus if we don’t get caught, it could be a great bonding exercise. Sargent Paku did say we needed to practice being a better team.” Aang added, already won over by the idea.

But Katara was still on the fence. “I don’t know you guys…”

For a moment, she couldn’t help but wonder what Sokka would have done. What would he want to do if he was still here with them.

As she thought it over, she heard Sargent Paku talking with another Sargent as they walked towards the central headquarters.

“I swear these students get worse with each passing year. It’s bad enough letting women and incapable students into the academy, what does the administration’s office think this will do?”

“They probably just care about making the Garrison look inclusive.” The other Sargent added.

“Oh please Sargent Yu,” Sargent Paku continued, grumbling. “The Galactic Garrison is meant for people who are willing to go above and beyond for their planet. And if they keep giving us kids who aren’t cut out for the job, then we’ll continue having mishaps like the ATLAS on our hands. Now, let’s go see what this whole escape-pod nonsense that the Generals are on about.”

Katara could only listen, livid, as they two men walked away. And in that moment she knew her answer. “Let’s get out of here.”

Toph and Aang cheered a little before sneaking through the hallways until they reached the outer walls of the Academy. Then it was just a matter of sprinting across the green before any guards could see them and hopping the gates.

“So where do you guys wanna go?” Aang asked. “We can go hang out at my little outpost and map out some stars!”

“Or, if we don’t wanna be surrounded by old conspiracy photos,” Toph interrupted, grinning. “We can go crash a wrestling match and I can do some hustling!”

“I don’t care what we do, as long as I can get out of this dump.” Katara said with a huff.

As they left the school behind, the Academy’s lights went from yellow, to orange. Effectively locking the Academy from the inside and out.

“Oh, I guess this wasn’t another yellow-drill.” Aang mentioned, watching the colors change.

“I wonder what’s going on.” Toph added.

Katara turned when a new color, a bright violet, began lighting up the sky. “It probably has something to do with that.”

“What?” Toph grumbled. “I can’t see. Or did you ding-bats forget?”

“I think…” Katara began, “I think it’s a meteor?”

While Toph couldn’t see it, she certainly felt the ground tremor as the meteor hit the earth with a thunderous rumble.

Whatever it was, the meteor touched down out somewhere west of the Garrison. Out in the empty desert space used by the Academy for flight practice.

Almost immediately, a caravan of Garrison trucks raced out of the base and out towards the mystery meteor.

“What do you think that was all about?” Aang asked.

“I don’t know…” Katara said honestly. But an idea was already brewing in her mind. “But I think we should go check it out.”

“I knew you’d say that.” Toph added with a smirk. “Now let’s go find that crazy space-rock!”

Meanwhile,

He had no idea where he was or how he even got here.

Why was he here?

All he knew was that a few moments ago he was sleeping, but now he was wide awake.

He tried to move but he couldn’t. The space he was trapped in was too tight.

The world was small and dark, the only light coming from little sparks and flashes of purple that would enter his vision. Someone had put him in here, he could remember that much. But who were they. And why?

He could hear voices but they were all muffled and distant.

Then all at once, his world was shocked again.

All around him there was a beeping noise. Almost deafening. And then the walls above his head split apart, revealing the world to him.

People in white suites and black visors surrounded him, pocking at his escape pod. And when he tried to move they were quick to restrain him.

“Is that- Is he really-” A voice above him began to say.

“Officer Sokka?” Another asked. “Can you hear us?”

“No matter who or what he is, I want him under quarantine stat!” A different, more authorative voice barked.

Before he could react, he could feel people pulling him away and lifting him up onto a stretcher.

Struggling, he tried to fight back. Someone had put him in that ship. They chose him for a specific reason. They wanted him to-

All at once, Sokka remembered. Everything. Like lighting in the dark. He was supposed to warn them.

“They’re coming!” Sokka shouted as they carted him away. “I needed to warn you they’re coming!”

“Who’s coming?” One of the other Officers asked.

“Who knows?” The Senior Commander of the squad grumbled. “Just knock him out, we can do a psych evaluation later after we doing a full examination of him and that ship.”

Even as they tried to knock him out though, Sokka kept demanding that they prepare themselves, and that an enemy was heading to Earth.


End file.
